ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Moscow Does Not Believe in Tears
Moscow does not believe in tears ( Russian : Москва слезам не верит, Moskva slezam ne verit ) is a Russian drama film from 1980, directed by Vladimir Menshov . Plot [ edit ] ''Read Warning : The following text contains details of the content and / or the end of the story.'' The film is set in the beginning of 1958 , and is about three girls Lyudmila, Katerina and Antonina from the province in Moscow arrive and a room in a student house share. Although they are quite different in character, they become friends later. In particular, the characters Lyudmila and Katerina are deeply elaborated. Lyudmila is a flierefluiter that Moscow sees a lottery in which men live only interesting, such as artists, architects and engineers. She does her work in a bread factory just perfunctory. Katerina is much more serious, hard working in a machine and studying in the evenings for the entrance examination of the university. Antonina to know Nikolay, a simple construction worker and a good person, she could have come. Province in the opinion of Lyudmila Only when Lyudmila sees Nikolaj a car and a dacha has, she begins to see. anything in him Nikolai says that they are not liking and will get married soon with Antonina. Lyudmila would not only lucky in love, they want it right away. A great opportunity occurs when the uncle of Katerina, a professor of respect, with an apartment in one of the prestigious Seven Sisters , for two weeks on vacation. Katerina may be that time again, and Lyudmila takes Katerina about that they also may join. They used the apartment to organize a party and invite to be. Saying owners of the apartment all kinds of famous men Lyudmila meets hockey Goerin, Katerina met Rudolf, someone who claims to hold a high position in television cameraman, but turns out to be. Rudolf seduces Katerina, after which she is pregnant by him. Rudolf does not want to marry her, his mother, a member of the Soviet elite, offering her money, but Katerina refuses. Then, the film makes a jump to 14 years later. Katerina is still unmarried and lives with her teenage daughter. She has now risen to director of a large, well-run factory. Lyudmila works at a dry cleaner, has three children, and her husband, formerly known as athlete never drank, is now an alcoholic and is always begging for money. Antonina is still married to Nikolai and still leads a happy domestic life. Katerina has a successful career, but still misses a man in her life. One evening she met on the train a man named Gosha, whom she resembles what to build. Gosha, a technician at a research institute, is a man of principles, he finds that the man is always right, and that the man always has to earn more than women. Katerina not telling him that she has a much better job than he, and she deserves a lot more money. Then Katerina Rudolf comes by chance back at when the TV makes a report about the factory. He wants to know his daughter, but she wants to know anything about him. Rudolf unsolicited rings at Katerina, Gosha and the subsequent call comes after the position of Katerina, he runs furiously out of the house because she lied to him. He can no longer be seen, and it is difficult to determine, since he never told his name his residence. After a week of Antonina and Lyudmila come along to help her. Katerina is still in tears. Her friends decide to do something: Moscow does not believe in tears, there must be something done. Nikolai finds Gosha, heavy on the vodka. After a drinking bout they come back together at Katerina's flat. Gosha eat soup while Katerina looks at him with tears in her eyes.Gosha asks "What's going on". Katerina replies, "I've been looking for so long." "Eight days". After a small pause Gosha replies Katerina says "No" and repeat: "I've been looking for so long." Cast [ edit ] Prices [ edit ] The film was in 1981 Oscar in the category of Best Foreign Language Film . It was also in his own country the State Prize of the USSR awarded. Furthermore, there was not a silver nomination for the Golden Bear at the Berlin Film Festival . Category:1980 films